In order to address both economic and environmental concerns oil and gas well drilling sites have decreased in size over recent years. This decrease in size is partially economic; to reduce the overall compensation that must be paid to a land owner dispossessed of a portion of his land as a result of the drilling activity. This decrease in size is partially environmental; to reduce the amount of land potentially exposed to contamination as a result of the drilling activity.
A space saving measure that has been adopted is to "stack" modular housing unit one on top of another. In order to do this two cranes must come to the drilling site. The cranes are positioned at each end of one of the modular housing unit and through a coordinated effort lift it onto another of the modular housing unit. However, to have two cranes travel to remote sites to perform this task is expensive.